


A very good hug

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader moves to a small town and starts working in a coffeeshop. She soon becomes friends with William Miller and his small brother. They introduce her to their best friends, Frankie Morales and Santiago Garcia. She doesn't know two things. One, that her hugs are very famous bc they are comforting (based on my hc on tumblr) and two, that both Frankie and Santiago start falling for her. Who does she ends up with?
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A very good hug

“Come on, please?” You begged him. Tugging at his shirt while he sighed deeply. His eyes flashing toward people surrounding them. Fine he said. His voice low with annoyance. But once you flung your arms around his torso, and nuzzled in his chest. He hummed quietly, approving of this comfort that you gave him. William was a newfound friend in this small town. You moved here months ago, planning to settle down in a small town for the rest of your life. You had enough of the big cities where no one was known and everything loud and buzzing twenty four hours a day. You yearned for a quiet sweet place, a place where you could live and spend time actually getting to know your neighbors. William Miller wasn’t your neighbor. In fact he lived a twenty minutes ride further from where you lived. You met him at work. He was a customer in the coffeeshop you worked at. And he always, no matter what, only ordered a black coffee without sugar. At some point you would already make the coffee before he came in because he was always on time, everyday. William as the observing militair he has been, noticed this right away and asked you about this. One conversation led to more and now you slowly started becoming friends.   
You learned he wasn’t the most outgoing guy. His military background caused some of his manners for example that he was very protective and careful around others. However he was still ambitious, curious and ready for new things in life. He told you about his most recent adventure with his friends from the army. How they tried to steal all the money from this druglord and how they failed. His expressions telling more than his words and you understood immediately those guys had some history together, and balls apparently. The most difficult change he had to make was your need for touches and hugs. He was of course used to them, even with his friends he had the most touching hugs. Yet, the way you hugged him gave him some different feelings. You would do it everywhere, no matter the situation. You simply didn’t care other people could see you. And you always made sure the hug was good, tight and comforting. In a way he adored those hugs, they were indeed comforting. It was just his ego that feared for his reputation. A voice in his head telling him people would think he had gone soft giving out hugs like that. Which is why he only did it when you really asked him. Out of respect you did thought. 

Only after two weeks already you met his brother too. Benny Miller, the legends in town about him spoke truth. He was very cheerful, active and annoyingly excited. A good vibe hung around him. You liked him immediately because of his sweet manners and his interest for you. You accidentally hugged him without asking before heading home one evening you spent at their place. And his face lit up in happiness. You knew you didn’t permission to hug him anytime. It was usually the other way around, he would lung at you, lift you up and carry you away. His hugs were tight and rough and mostly ended up in accidents. You didn’t mind but you had to warn him sometimes he was a bit too much. 

Two months later both William and Benny told you they would meet up with their friends again. Frankie Morales and Santiago Garcia, or in their words, Catfish and Pope. You liked their stories about these men, even though you weren’t sure about the nicknames.   
“Are you sure you want me to come with you?”   
“They are going to stay here for quite some time. Pope is looking for a place nearby and Catfish, yeah he isn’t sure what to do with his life now. We just want you to meet them as well since you are part of our lives anyway.”   
You sighed, pulling him closer to place your chin on his shoulder. Your hands holding his arm. Benny smiled at you. “Y/n, I promise they will like you. Just hug them right away and they won’t let go of you.”   
You burst out in laughing. “I don’t think I can do that.” 

The place you went to was a crowded bar. William pulled you toward a table while Benny rushed to the bar to order drinks. You flexed your jaw, nervous for this friends meeting. You loved getting new friends but with one to one conversations. Having two new people meant dividing your attention. You turned to see William taking out his small phone. He tapped on the screen, texting people.   
“Are they almost here?”   
“Yes. Don’t worry.” He gave you a reassuring smile. “We wouldn’t have been friends if you weren’t so nice to remember my order. Just relax, they will like you.”   
Groaning you leaned backward against the chair. “I am just nervous, that’s all.”   
As Benny returns with three beers a man tackled him almost to the floor right after he put down the beers. Shocked you want to stand up but William rushes to stop you. He chuckles, seeing your eyes wide open.  
The two getting up they hug each other firm, with a rough pat on each others back.   
“Man, you got me there.”   
“I couldn’t restrain myself from doing that.” The other laughed. Bending down to pick his cap from the floor. You watched them amused.   
“Catfish, I want you to meet our new friend.”   
“Yeah?” He laughed, putting back his cap on. His eyes turning to you, you raised your eyebrows at him.   
“Hi.”   
“Hey, nice to meet you. I am Frank.”   
You reach over the table to shake his hand. “I know.”   
“Oh, that sounds bad. What did they tell you?”   
You giggled. “Only what’s worth to tell.”   
He snorted. “Well, I am getting a beer too. Pope is outside parking the car.”   
He moved toward the bar. 

“He sounds nice.” You told them as you watch him move away.   
“Yeah, he is a good friend. Be soft on him!” William nudges you.   
“What’s that supposed to mean? I am always nice.”   
He grinned at Benny, sharing a look with him.   
“Guys? What?”   
“You can be a bit too direct with your kindness.”   
You scoffed, taking a sip from your beer. 

As Frankie slides into a chair next to you another person arrives. His grin growing wider seeing the boys, both William and Benny jump out of their chairs to hug him. Their noises too loud for the surroundings to be unnoticed.   
“We can be a bit loud sometimes.” Frankie said. Smiling at your wide eyes.   
“Yeah I knew that but yeez.” You chuckled.   
“So, how did you meet?” He asked.   
“Oh, I remembered Williams coffee order and he confronted me on that. And since that day we didn’t stop talking.”   
“You work in a coffeeshop?”   
“Yes.” With a grin you grabbed your beer again.   
“I didn’t take William for the starbucks fan.”   
You almost choked on your beer, coughing and laughing at his comment. “No, it is just a simple place. Nothing too fancy like starbucks.”   
“Maybe I come by soon.” His voice lower.   
“You should, we have good coffee.”   
He smiled back at you.   
“Hey!” A voice interrupted. Lower and with an accent.   
You looked up at the man who just spoke to William and Benny.   
“Haay.”   
“You are y/n right? Nice to meet you.” Pope grinned, shaking your hand.   
You looked to where he went to sit, between Frankie and Benny. You realized both him and Frankie looked pretty good in your opinion. 

It was a fun night. You drank quite some beers the last hours and you could feel it in your limbs and the way you laughed at everything. Your legs felt wobbly, like you could drop to your knees any moment. And your cheeks were hot. The same counted for both Benny and Frankie. Benny roaring his words across the table, basically throwing his beer down on the table while he laughed at everything. He broke two glasses already. Frankie an emotional giggling mess, spilling his beer over his pants now and then, while enthusiastically telling his tales about their time in army. Taking a sip from your last beer you watched William glancing over at them both, amusement visible in his eyes. A yawn escaped from him. You groaned, realizing you were getting tired as well. But you started giggling again because the others told a joke now. Moving your eyes to Pope your cheeks reddened, he was watching you with a smirk. Gulping, you quickly nudged William. Asking him if it wasn’t time to go home. He nodded.   
“Yeah guys, we should go home now. It is getting late!” He warned. Pope standing up, saying he would pay the bill for now. 

Outside the building you shivered, a cold wind going right through your coat. You waited for Pope to finish the bill outside. Benny leaned against the car while Frankie stood next to him awkwardly. They didn’t know where to look but started laughing again.   
“You are drunk.” William said. You nodded with a grin.   
“That was an expensive bill.” A voice shouted. It was Pope.   
“Text us what we pay you back.” You let out.   
“No, you are our new friend. I won’t let you pay anything sweetheart.”   
You blushed. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes, now let’s get in the cars.”   
Wait you mumbled. He raised his eyebrows at you. “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.” you giggled. “Can I give you a hug?”   
“A hug?” He frowned, his eyes met William’s who sighed at this.   
“She loves hugging people. Just say yes.” He said with a laugh.   
“Okay, but-”   
Before Pope could react you already lunged at him. Snaking your arms around his neck, pulling him in a for a hug. He groaned, just like William does. His one arm reaching around your back he accepted it. He nuzzled in your neck, as if he smelled your hair.   
“It was nice to meet you.” You let out. Letting go of him you see Frankie watching you both with yearning eyes.   
“Can I give you a hug as well?” You asked him.   
“Who? Me? Are you sure?” He nervously asks.   
“Of course.” You pull him closer into a hug. Your arms going around his torso. Melting into him you noticed he was squeezing you slightly.   
“Frankie, you need to let me go.” You murmured against him.   
He hummed, letting you go.   
Giggling you turned toward William and Benny: “Now we can go home.”  
“Finally.” Benny shouted. “I am passing out almost. Your hugs take forever.”   
He rushed to hug both his friends quickly before vanishing into the car. William chuckled, hugging both men.   
“We see you!” He waved, pulling you with him. You turned to see both of them watching you. You waved as well.   
“Till next time.” You shouted before jumping in the car seat next to Benny.


End file.
